Things I'll Never Say
by Narcoleptic Spazz
Summary: 003 thinks about her feelings one day about 009, thinking of things that might never happen. Songfic. plz R&R!


Snt: hey peeps! I'm back but this time I got a songfic! Ya, my first song fic! I think it's pretty cute. I thought of an idea of putting 003 and 009 as the couple for this. I suggest it would be best if you listen to the song while reading this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the idea. Avril Lavigne owns the song and the cyborg crew belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori.  
  
_**song**_

**__**

**__**

003 sat on the living room couch reading a book. 009 was over at the window talking to 002 and 004 while looking at the stars at night. Everyone else was doing whatever they were usually doing everyday.  
  
It was obvious she wasn't paying attention to her book and kept taking glances at 009 when he didn't notice. Tugging on her hair or pulling on her clothes made it obvious to the others in the room except 009.  
  
_**I'm tugging at my hair **_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes **_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool **_

_**I know it shows**_  
  
From time to time she would just look at her feet when 009 looked at her and smiled, trying to keep the blush from coming out. 002 and 004 kept smirking while 009 just seemed confuse.  
  
_**I'm staring at my feet **_

_**My cheeks are turning red **_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**  
_  
She told herself that one of these days she would tell him how she felt for him. Thinking, she was trying to find the words to say to him.  
  
**_I'm feeling nervous _**

**_Trying to be so perfect Cause I know _****_you're worth it _**

**_You're worth it you yea_  
  
_If I could say what I want to say _**

**_I'd say I want to blow you....... away _**

**_Be with you every night _**

**_Am I squeezing you to tight? _**

**_If I could say what I want to see _**

**_I want to see you go down .....on one knee _**

**_Marry me today _**

**_Guess I'm wishing my life away _**

**_With these things I'll never say_  
**  
She blushed at the thought of 009 holding her in his arms every night. Or the though of 009 kneeling in front of her saying 'Marry me today'. She closed her book, not being able to focus on it, she went to the bookshelf that was right next to where 009 was and took out another book just to keep herself busy. Sitting back to where she was, she opened the book to read, but wasn't able to concentrate on this book as well.  
  
_**It don't do me any good **_

_**It's just a waste of time **_

_**What use is it to you **_

_**What's on my mind **_

_**If it ain't coming out **_

_**We're not going anywhere **_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_  
  
She sighed thinking that maybe 009 won't be able to return her feelings, but she didn't care. She just wanted to tell 009 that was would care.  
  
**_Cause I'm feeling nervous_**

**_ Trying to be so perfect _**

**_Cause I know you're worth it _**

**_You're worth it yea_  
  
**_**If I could say what I want to say **_

_**I'd say I want to blow you......... away **_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight? **_

_**If I could say what I want to see **_

_**I want you go down ...... on one knee **_

_**Marry me today **_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away **_

_**With these things I'll never say**  
_  
Maybe a song can tell 009 instead of 003 just saying it out. She had been writing songs when she had spare time.  
  
"What's wrong 003?" 009 asked all of a sudden. He noticed that she was daydreaming and thinking a lot lately.  
  
"N-nothings' wrong." 003 stuttered.  
  
_**What's wrong with my song **_

_**These words keep slipping away **_

_**I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous **_

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it **_

_**You're worth it yea  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say **_

_**I'd say I want to blow you......... away **_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight? **_

_**If I could say what I want to see **_

_**I want you go down ...... on one knee **_

_**Marry me today **_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away **_

_**With these things I'll never say**_  
  
Sighing again she stood up to put the book back on the shelf and walked away to the kitchen to help 006 make dinner.

SnT: Whee! How was that for my first songfic? Please go click that lavender button on the left corner down there and leave a review!!

P.S.

O yea sorry if things look wierd, ff.net didn't let me do what i wanted to do.


End file.
